


Browsing

by LigerCat



Series: Why is this a 'verse? [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Ferb, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Mpreg, Shopping, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Shopping can be fun, even if you don't plan to buy anything.





	Browsing

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Glancing around the store, Ferb tugged his baseball cap further down over his face.

Phineas sighed. "I don't know what you're so nervous about." It wasn't likely they'd run into anyone they knew here. And really, only their friends would give them more than a second glance.

Ferb shrugged, shoving his hand back into his jacket pocket. With it zipped up and his hands in the pockets, it disguised the bulge of his belly pretty well. Taking a break from keeping lookout, he turned to the shelves of baby stuff before giving Phineas a look.

"I know we don't need any of this yet," Phineas conceded. "But we will, unless we build everything ourselves, which while fun, we don't have much time for with school." And they couldn't build all of it. Baby bottles and stuff would be way easier to just buy. Or their parents might still have his and Candace's. He knew they still had an old stroller somewhere, so they probably had other old baby items packed away too.

Ferb blinked.

Phineas' eyes absently went to his brother's middle. "Well, yeah, we could do it during the summer, but you might be too big to actually be building stuff then."

If anyone else was watching, they wouldn't have noticed Ferb grimace.

"Come on, it's not that bad."

The grimace shifted into a glare.

Phineas continued anyway, "Just try to enjoy it. It's supposed it feel magical or something."

The glare intensified.

"I dunno, I read it in some pregnancy article online." He'd been doing a lot of that. They needed to know what to expect and their mom wasn't being all that helpful with the questions Phineas had.

Apparently knowing your husband and step-son are aliens and actually having them do something alien were two different things.

That reminded him of something. "Did you want to look into that pregnancy class on Zulviegawa that Meap sent us a link to?"

Ferb's glare fell as he thought about it. After a minute he shrugged.

"Yeah, we don't have to decide right away." He was more curious about it than Ferb was, but he couldn't exactly go by himself. That'd be weird. "Wanna check out the toy section?"

Ferb nodded.

Grinning, Phineas looped his arm through Ferb's. Normally, he'd just grab his hand. "Great! I mean, we can make better than most of they have here, but you can't really improve the basics of building blocks and stuff animals."


End file.
